Summer Crush
by KimTomPW
Summary: James visits Sirius for the summer and meets a Muggle named Lily.
1. James and Sirius

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

_Summer Crush_

Chapter 1 James and Sirius

James Potter and Sirius Black had been friends since they were eleven. They had just ended their fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, other friends of James and Sirius, had already said goodbye and left with their parents. James and Sirius were standing at the barrier between platforms nine and ten waiting to be picked up.

"You're still coming to visit this summer, right," Sirius asked.

James looked over at Sirius, who was leaning on the barrier with his arms crossed.

"Of course I am," he said.

James turned as he heard his parents calling him.

"See you in a couple of weeks, James," Sirius said.

"What is this I hear about you staying over at the Black's this summer," James's dad asked.

James's heart sank. He was sure that they were going to say no by the look on his face.

"Oh, come on, Dad. Please," James begged.

"I don't know," his mom said.

James turned to his mom as a last attempt.

"Mum, I know you and the Black's have your differences, but Sirius really wants me to go," he said.

His parents glanced over at each other, and then they looked back at their son.

"And what do his parents have to say about this," his dad asked.

"Well, he really doesn't care now, does he? Ever since being sorted into Gryffindor, they act as though he doesn't exist," James told them.

His mother took a deep breath.

"I just don't want them trying anything on you," Mrs. Potter said.

James looked down and laughed as he entered the car.

"They won't get the chance to," he said.

Mr. Potter started the car and began driving home.

"We'll think about it," he said.

"Thanks," James smiled.

xxx

James was woken early in the morning a week later by a tapping at his window. It was an owl that James easily recognized as Sirius's. James unlocked his window and let the owl in.

"What have we got here," he asked.

James took the letter had began to read out loud.

_Dear James, _

_Have you gotten to talk to your parents yet? Did they say you could stay? Please send your answer soon._

_Sirius_

James laughed. He turned to his own owl, and then turned to Sirius's owl.

"A bit impatient, isn't he? Well, I won't be able to ask until breakfast, so I guess you'll just have to wait," James said.

xxx

James was eating breakfast an hour later. He cleared his throat to get his parent's attention.

"Have you been able to talk yet," James asked.

They glanced at each other for a second before James's father looked at him.

"Yes, actually, we have," his dad said.

"And…" James began whenever he didn't continue.

Mrs. Potter looked up from her plate.

"And just because we and Sirius's parents don't see eye to eye doesn't mean that you can't be friends with him," she said.

James jumped up, almost knocking off his plate.

"Thank you," he said.

James ran to his room, got out piece of parchment, and began writing back to Sirius.

_Dear Sirius_

_My parents said yes! So I'll be seeing you soon._

_James_

James tied the note to Sirius's owl and watched it fly out the window.

AN:

I'm so glad I'm finding time to work on my stories.


	2. Meeting Lily Evans

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 2 Meeting Lily Evans

James and Sirius met up a week later at the Leaky Cauldron so that neither of their parents would have to face each other. Sirius helped James with his trunk as they walked out of the pub.

"I bet your parents just love living on the Muggle village," James laughed.

Sirius also laughed, but his expression then turned very serious.

"Well, he's still recruiting, isn't he," he asked.

James's eyes grew as Sirius looked down.

"Vol…" he began before he found Sirius's hand covering his mouth.

"Shhh, please. If you don't mind, try not to call him by his name while you're here," Sirius said.

James nodded as Sirius let his hand down.

"I understand," he said.

Sirius cleared his throat, causing James to get come back from his thoughts.

"Anyway, like I said. He's still recruiting. Next is Snape. That's why we moved last summer. They've been trying to convince him to join," he said.

"I forgot," James admitted.

James looked down.

"It won't be long now. If he doesn't make up his mind here soon, they'll give up. Mind you, they still have to wait until he comes of age before…" Sirius began.

James's head shot up.

"You mean kill him," he asked.

James gasped when Sirius nodded.

"Probably. I try not to act interested," Sirius said.

James sighed as he got glimpse of the Black's house.

"As much as I hate that greasy git, I'd never wish murder on him," he said.

Sirius breathed in heavily as they reached the door.

"I know what you mean," he said.

xxx

The next day, the two were deciding on what to do for the day.

"Want to go to the park today," Sirius suggested.

James turned from making his bed and laughed.

"The park," he asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes. He knew the idea sounded childish to James.

"Oh, come on. You know we can't use magic outside school yet, and I know you don't want to be in this house all summer," Sirius said, tying his shoes.

"Alright, but why can't we go to Diagon Alley or fly or brooms," James asked.

Sirius looked down and laughed. James however, didn't look amused.

"One, great as Diagon Alley is, I'm pretty sure you'll get tired of it after a while, and as for the brooms… well, there really isn't a safe place to not be seen now, is there," Sirius asked.

James gave up and nodded. There was indeed no place in the village where they could ride their broom without being seen.

"When did Remus die and declare you the logical one," James asked.

The two began to laugh.

"James, when are you going to figure out the difference between Hogwarts and your home," Sirius asked.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see," he said.

With that, they started towards the park. It was only five minutes away to James's relief. When they got there, a girl on the swings jumped off and ran towards them. Sirius smiled as James looked terrified. He had no idea why he was feeling this way. Was it her red hair… her infectious smile?

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you again, Sirius," the girl said.

James glanced over at Sirius, who didn't seem to realize he was looking at him

"Hi, Lily," Sirius smiled.

Sirius wore terrified look on his face too, but James figured their reasons were different as Lily turned and looked at him for the first time.

"And who's this?" No, let me guess. Glasses… messy, black hair. You must be James Potter," Lily said.

James gave a nervous laugh as he extended his hand to her. What else had Sirius said about him?

"Nice to meet you, Lily..." James began before realizing he didn't know her last name.

Lily bit her lip and smiled.

"Oh, how silly of me. It's Evans. Lily Evans," she said.

All this time, Sirius was glancing back from James to Lily in shock.

"Hopefully Sirius hasn't told you anything too bad about me," James said.

Sirius opened his mouth as James looked at him, but nothing came out. The sound of Lily's laughing had distracted them.

"Of course he hasn't. So, Sirius, does this mean I'll finally get to meet Remus and

Peter," Lily asked.

"Afraid not. Peter's with his parents in France and Remus's parents don't really let him stay with me because of the distance," he explained.

It was true that Peter was on holiday with his parents, but Remus was a werewolf and didn't feel comfortable staying over at anybody's house.

"I see. Well, I hope I'll be seeing more of you, James. It was nice meeting you again," Lily said.

James waved as Sirius fought out a laugh.

"You too. Bye," James said.

Sirius let his laugh come out when Lily was no longer in sight.

"I'd never thought I'd see this," he continued laughing.

James turned, confused.

"See what," he asked.

Sirius smiled and put a hand on James's shoulder.

"You, my friend, are falling for a Muggle," he said.

James looked down as he felt his cheeks get warmer.

AN:

I have finals coming up, so I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating that often.


	3. The Unfriendly Face

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 3 The Unfriendly Face

Being in James's company during their visits to the park was beginning to get tiresome for Sirius. He knew why James was developing a interest for the place, but Lily hadn't returned since their first visit.

"So, where do you wan to go today, James," Sirius asked, already answering it in his head.

"How about the park," he suggested.

Sirius rolled his eyes and laughed. James looked at him as if not knowing the reason for it.

"You're hopeless," Sirius said.

James lowered his eyebrows.

"What? You said yourself we'd get bored going to Diagon Alley and that we'd be easily seen by Muggles if we try flying," he said.

James began laughing, no longer able to keep a straight face. Sirius punched him in the arm, realizing he was making fun of him. The two had already walked out the house and was now heading for the park.

"You don't care being seen by one particular Muggle though," he noted.

James's cheeks got red and looked down.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about, Sirius. I'm just repeating what you said," he said.

"Sure, if you say so," Sirius laughed.

James then realized something.

"Lucky we haven't ran into Snape yet," he said.

Sirius eyed the park and moaned.

"You just had to say it, didn't you," he asked.

James spotted Lily, but she wasn't alone. With her was none other than Severus Snape. Lilt saw them and smiled.

"Sirius… James, over here," she called.

"Well, look who it is," Sirius said, eyeing Snape.

Lily looked nervously at Snape, who crossed his arms and laughed.

"You two really are glued together," he said.

Sirius looked at James, who was staring at the ground.

"I see you all know each other," Lily said.

James looked up at Lily.

"Unfortunate, but true," Sirius sighed.

Sirius's eyes grew as James took hold of his arm.

"Excuse us for a moment," James said.

Sirius was holding in the urge to hit James as he drugged him to the edge of a slide.

"What," he asked.

James could tell Sirius was angry, but he didn't care.

"How long have they been friends," he demanded.

"When I first met her, she told me they'd been friends seen they were ten," Sirius said.

James sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me," he asked.

"It's not like you and Lily are dating," Sirius said.

Sirius now felt safe enough to give a grin.

"Still. I fell… protective of her," James said.

Sirius rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Oh, James…" he began.

Then something disturbing came to James's mind.

"Just tell me they're not…" James began.

Sirius, who knew what James meant, shook his head.

"How I am supposed to know," he asked.

"I really don't care if he likes her. Just as long as she doesn't fancy him," James said.

Sirius laughed again.

"Do you really see Snape falling for a Muggle," he asked.

James shrugged.

"I… I don't know what to think at this point," he sighed.

As they made their way back towards Lily and Snape, they noticed the pair was saying goodbye.

"Well, it was good seeing you, Severus," Lily said.

Snape waved and began walking away.

"Yeah, see you around, Snape," Sirius said.

James cleared his throat as he turned to Lily.

"So, you and Snape…" he began.

Lily looked down and smiled.

"He's just a good friend, like Sirius. I've never had many friends thanks to my sister," she admitted.

"Well hopefully by the end of this summer I'll be added to your list of good friends," James said.

Lily bit her lip and smiled as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Maybe," she said with a big smile on her face.

AN:

I wish I would quiet writing these little chapters.


	4. Sneaking Out

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 4 Sneaking Out

James was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He glanced over at a piece of paper on the desk and then turned to the door as it opened.

"Where have you been," he asked as Sirius walked in.

James could tell Sirius wasn't in the best mood.

"I told you in the note I was with my parents spying on Snape," Sirius said.

That had indeed what had been on the note that now was on the desk. It just didn't make one sense to James.

"But…" James began.

Sirius gave a frustrated sigh.

"I told you, I'm playing along until I'm sixteen," he said.

James looked down and smiled, remembering that conversation.

"After that, I'm out of here," Sirius said.

After a pause, James took a deep breath.

"What was Snape doing," James asked.

Sirius shrugged as he sat down.

"Nothing really. What did you do today," he asked.

"I just walked around Diagon Alley," James said.

That reminded Sirius of something.

"We should be getting our new list soon," Sirius said.

"Do you have to go with them tomorrow," James asked.

Sirius looked down, thinking.

"No," he said, looking back up.

James sat back up and leaned forward.

"So, what do you want to do," he asked.

Sirius laughed for the first time since he had gotten back.

"We can go to the park. I know you're itching to see Lily again," he said.

James too laughed, because it was true. He really did want to see Lily again.

"Well, if you don't want to…" James began.

"James, I don't care," Sirius laughed.

James yawned and got into bed.

"If you're sure…" he began.

Sirius, who was all ready in bed, sat up.

"I said we'll go," he said.

Sirius yawned and let his head hit the pillow.

"All right, thanks. Good night, Sirius," James said.

Sirius gave a little groan.

"Good night, James," he managed to say before falling sound asleep.

James woke up several hours later. He snuck out the window, not really knowing where he was going. James ended up in front of Lily's house. Somehow, he knew where her room was, and he began to make his way up. The window wasn't locked, so James carefully made his way into the room. She looked so peaceful sleeping. What was it about this girl that drew him to her? He spent the next hour staring at her, thinking how creepy this must look. James returned back to Sirius's room and fell back asleep, hoping to dream about the sleeping girl next store.

AN:

Wow, does James remind you of someone. LOL. Oh, God, I'm so bad.


	5. Snape's Warning

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter Snape's Warning

James and Sirius went back to the park a couple of days later, hoping Snape wouldn't be around. James sighed in relief when he saw it was only Lily.

"Hello, boys," Lily smiled.

Sirius and James waved and smiled back.

"Hi, Lily," they said.

Lily looked down, apparently embarrassed about what she was about to say. James wanted to say something, but before he could, Lily had all ready looked back up.

"I had a dream about you last night, James," Lily said.

Sirius looked at James, who was just staring at Lily.

"Really," James asked.

They all turned when someone began laughing. James moaned, seeing that it was Snape.

"A dream about Potter? It must have been a nightmare then," Snape said.

James was avoiding Snape's gaze as best as he could.

"Hi, Severus," Lily smiled.

Snape turned to Sirius, who nodded.

"Snape," Sirius said.

James looked over at Sirius, still not eyeing Snape.

"Black," Snape nodded.

And then something hit James. Something that he thought would change everything. He looked over at Lily, who gave a small grin.

"Was it a nightmare? If it was, I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you," James said.

Her expression turned serious.

"Actually, it was. But you weren't the scary part," Lily said.

The three guys all lowered their eyebrows.

"Explain," James said.

Lily took a deep breath.

"Well, were talking in this house I didn't recognize. There was a noise. You told me to run. When I looked back, you were on the ground. And then I saw him. He was hooded in all black with a stick in his hand. I heard crying and then everything went dark," she said, eyes on the ground.

Snape glared at James, who was looking at Sirius, who was looking at Lily.

"It sounds horrible," Sirius said.

There was an awkward silence before Lily looked back up.

"It was confusing actually," Lily admitted.

"Well, dreams never really do make much sense, now do they," James asked.

He could feel Snape's eyes on him.

"That's true," Lily sighed.

"Lily," a voice yelled.

Lily moaned and turned back to James, Snape, and Sirius.

"Oh, that's my sister. I'll see you all tomorrow perhaps," she said.

Snape's eyes fell as Sirius turned to James.

"Yes, perhaps," James said.

They waited for Lily to be out of sight before letting out another word.

"What do you suppose that all meant," Sirius asked.

James looked from where he had watched Lily walk away.

"I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong," he sighed.

They turned to Snape as he cleared his throat.

"She doesn't know anything about us being wizards, or about the Dark Lord. Of course she would be confused," Snape said.

James turned and began shaking his head.

"It can't happen. I won't let it," he said.

Sirius, who didn't really understand what James meant, looked over at James.

"What's your plan," he asked.

James looked down.

"We'll have to tell her," he said.

The two began walking away.

"Hold it right there. It's against Wizarding Law to tell Muggles anything about us," Snape said.

James turned and walked up to Snape.

"And I suppose you're going to stop me," he asked.

xxx

James turned in his bed to face Sirius later that night.

"I can't stop thinking about Lily's dream," he said.

Sirius looked down and sighed. James knew he hadn't either.

"Neither can I. It's too real," Sirius said.

James lowered his eyebrows.

"Real," he asked.

"Yeah. Lily wouldn't have recognized the house. Either it's my house, or we've already married and living on our own. The man in black's Vol…" James began.

Sirius jumped up out of bed.

"Don't," he yelled.

"Sorry… You-Know-Who. The stick in his hand is a wand. Sirius… he's going to kill us," James said.

Sirius began shaking his head.

"I… I don't want to believe that," he said.

"Nor do I, but…" James began.

He then went into deep thought. Sirius got up and walked over to James's bedside.

"What is it," he asked.

"The Fedalius Charm! We must've not been under the charm in the dream," James said.

"Makes sense," Sirius replied.

AN:

Of course James wanted to believe that the dream wouldn't come true. We all know what's going to happen.


	6. Caught

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 6 Caught

It had been three days since Lily had told them about the dream.

"Have you made up your mind," Sirius asked on the third night.

James had been changing his mind every hour. Sirius turned in his bed to face James.

"She needs to know," James said.

Sirius felt that this was James final decision.

"Very well then," he shrugged.

James turned in time to find Sirius turning his back to him.

"I'll accept whatever the Ministry wants to do with me," he said.

Sirius sighed and turned back around.

"Listen, I'm not trying to stop you, but if you're supposed to be married, can't you wait? I mean, you two haven't even started dating," he said.

James sat straight up.

"Exactly my point. If I tell her now, she has the option of not being with me. She can get out before anything starts," he said.

Sirius laughed and also sat up.

"Hate to break it you, mate, but it started the moment you two met," he said.

James exhaled loudly and let his head hit the pillow.

xxx

Sirius and James found Lily was not yet at the park. However, Snape was all ready there, waiting for them.

"I've been waiting for you, Potter," Snape said.

James have a smirk and walked up to Serverus.

"Have you no," he asked.

The two looked each other up and down, wondering if to pull their wands out.

"I can't let you tell her," Snape said.

Snape looked down and laughed. Sirius looked over at James, but James never met his gaze.

"Is that so? And how exactly do you plan on stopping me," James asked.

Snape pulled out his wand. James pulled out his wand before Sirius had a chance to stop them. Then there was a loud gasp. They turned to find Lily looking at them, fear in her eyes.

"Lily…" James began.

She stepped back as James walked towards her.

"You… you're mocking me," Lily said.

Her eyes began to get glossy. Sirius gave a nervous look at James.

"No, it's…" James began.

Snape was shaking his head as James tried to explain to Lily.

"I can't believe I even told you about the dream," Lily cried.

Sirius and James glanced over at each other as Lily turned and began walking away.

"Lily, just let me explain," James begged.

She stopped and slowly turned, but James knew it wouldn't be for long.

"I thought you were better than that," Lily said.

She turned back around and walked out of the park. Sirius turned angrily at James and Snape, who still had their wands in their hands.

"Put those away now! Before any more Muggles see them," he said.

Snape and James looked over at each other and then put their wands away.

"Now you've done it," Snape said as he turned to also leave.

James started towards him.

"Done what? It's you…" he began.

Snape turned to retort, but Sirius was coming up on them.

"Will the both of you shut up! You're both to blame," Sirius said.

James looked down as Snape walked away.

"You're right, Sirius. I'm sorry," James apologized.

Sirius gave a small laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to," he said.

James looked up and nodded.

xxx

James couldn't sleep that night, and Sirius wasn't really helping matters.

"I can't believe…" Sirius began.

James gave a frustrated sigh. This had been at least the thirtieth time that night Sirius had said this.

"How many times must I tell you what a git I was," James asked.

"You…" Sirius began.

James rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't thinking. That's not how I wanted her to find out," he said.

James lay back down, looking up at the ceiling.

"You and Snape could have been expelled," Sirius said.

James smiled seeing that Sirius was concerned about things like being expelled from school. Then something hit him.

"She still doesn't know," he said, sitting stay up.

Sirius lowered his eyebrows and looked over at James.

"What," he asked.

"Lily still doesn't know that we're wizards," James said.

Sirius's face became stern.

"And that's how it's going to stay for a while after today, right," he asked.

James looked away, not answering.

"Right," Sirius asked again loudly.

James sighed and turned back to Sirius.

"I can't promise you that," he said.

Sirius laughed and let his head hit the pillow.

"What has she done to you," he laughed.

AN:

Will James keep his mouth shut?


	7. Telling Lily

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 7 Telling Lily

James found himself back in Lily's room later that night. He sat on the floor, arms wrapped around his knees. Wanting to, but knowing that it was wrong, was killing James. He stared at her sleeping figure, wondering if she was dreaming of him.

"I know I shouldn't tell you, but I feel like I need to," James whispered.

James began to panic as Lily started to wake. He covered her mouth before she had to chance to scream.

"Please, just hear me out," James begged.

He slowly lowered his hand from Lily's mouth.

"What… how did you…" Lily asked.

James looked down, smiled, and then gestured to the window. Lily looked at him in shock.

"The window was unlocked," James said.

Lily's eyes were still glued to the window. This made James wonder if she was now considering locking it from now on.

"Do you do that much," Lily asked, turned back to James.

James had to smile at the look on her face.

"This is actually only my second time," he admitted with a little laugh.

"I see," Lily said.

James sighed and looked down. He knew it was now or never to tell her.

"I just couldn't… I needed you to know that Snape and I weren't trying to mock you," he said.

"Then what were you two planning to do with sticks," Lily asked.

"_Just do it_," James kept telling himself.

He took a deep breath and looked into Lily's eyes.

"Snape and I have been arguing about whether or not to tell you," James said.

"Tell me what," Lily asked.

James looked down. Inside, he was still yelling at himself to keep going.

"It's really against my world's law for people like you to know," he said.

Lily looked at him in confusion. He had no idea what James was talking about.

"People like me," she asked.

James looked up into Lily's longing eyes. At that moment, there was no more questioning himself. He knew telling her was right.

"In my word, you're a Muggle. Someone that can't do magic," James said.

Something in Lily's eyes told James that everything was going to be all right.

"Magic? Are you telling me that you're…" Lily began.

James couldn't help but smile.

"A wizard," he said.

"And Snape and Sirius…" Lily began.

She gave a little gasp when James nodded.

"Yup. Along with Remus and Peter," James said.

Lily then said something that shocked James.

"Prove it," she said.

James didn't know what to say at first. He would have never guessed Lily would want him to prove that he was telling the truth.

"Believe me, are wish I could, but I'm not aloud to use magic outside school until I come of age," James said.

Lily looked away, which James didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Wizards, huh," she finally asked.

"Yes," James nodded.

Lily pushed her covers back a little, reliving the pink nightdress she was wearing.

"And my dream," she asked.

James shook away his thoughts of Lily's action.

"Well, for one, the stick is called a wand," he said.

"What else," Lily asked.

James smiled as Lily leaned forward, eager to know more.

"I have two theories about your dream. One, it was just a dream and nothing else. Second, it was showing what would happen if we don't do something else," he said.

"I'm not sure I quite follow," Lily admitted.

James then realized that Lily was oblivious to the war going on in the Wizarding World.

"There's a dark wizard out to take control of not just the Wizarding World, but the Muggle Word as well," he said.

James paused for a moment, debating on going farther.

"Your dream suggests that we marry, and he comes and kills us. It's possible that our house wasn't protected," he said.

"Protected," Lily asked.

James smiled. There was so much she didn't know.

"There's a charm one of my professors told us about that shields you by having only one other person knowing where you are. That way, no one but us and the other person, which is called a Secret Keeper, would know," he said.

Lily leaned back in her bed. James was now sitting at the tip of the bed.

"I… I don't know what to say," Lily said.

James looked down and grinned.

"I know it's hard to believe. I better go," he said.

James got up and headed for the window

"Wait," Lily called.

James turned from the window.

I… I don't want you to go," Lily said.

James smiled and walked over to Lily. She laughed and pulled him onto the bed.

"What if your parents…" James began.

Lily started shaking her head.

"I don't care if they walk in. I don't care about… about you being a wizard either," she said.

James's eyes widened in shock.

"Really," he asked.

Lily smiled and before James knew it, their lips were crushing together.

AN:

Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	8. The Morning After

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 8 The Morning After

James yawned and adjusted his glasses back right. He wanted to get up, but found he couldn't. Lily was using his chest as a pillow. James looked down at his watch and gasped. It was nearly eight in the morning.

"Lily. Lily, wake up," James whispered.

Lily moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh? Wh… what time is it," he asked.

She looked like she'd fall back asleep as James slowly moved her off of him.

"Almost eight. Listen, I need to leave before Sirius discovers my bed empty," James said.

Lily yawned and pulled a pillow close to her.

"See you later then," she said.

James smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Bye," he said.

xxx

Sirius began waking up the moment James's head hit the pillow.

"Morning," James said about too cheerfully.

Sirius laughed and putted to his face.

"Slept with your glasses on I suppose," he guessed.

James felt his face and laughed.

"What? Oh, yeah, I must have," he said.

Sirius got up and looked curiously at James.

"You all right," he asked.

James smiled, but didn't look at Sirius.

"Never better," he said.

xxx

Sirius noticed James staring at Lily before they entered the park later that morning.

"I still think you should wait to tell Lily," he said.

James's as grew. He had only just realized he hadn't told Sirius that Lily all ready knew.

"Yeah, about that…" James began.

But it was too late. Lily was running up to them.

"We must stop meeting like this," she laughed.

James didn't have time to say anything back. He had just spotted Snape.

"Snape, there you are," James said.

Both Lily and Sirius found this rather odd.

"I need a word with you, Potter," Snape said.

James smiled and looked over at Lily.

"It's too late. She knows," he said.

Lily began shaking her head as Snape inhaled deeply.

"Don't worry. I promise not to tell anyone," she said.

James then looked nervously over at Sirius. When there eyes meet, Sirius's expression was a mix of anger and sadness.

"Why didn't you tell me," Sirius asked.

"I tried," James said.

Snape stormed off. Sirius and James looked over at Lily as they heard her sigh and look down.

"I guess I'm not really supposed to know," Lily said.

Lily looked up as James put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's just… you have to be extremely careful not to let anything slip," James said.

"I won't," Lily promised.

AN:

One more chapter to go. I don't know if I'll be able to update anything this next week due to the fact I'll be taking my finals. I need to really start looking over things again.


	9. End of Summer

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 9 End of the Summer

It was the night before leaving back to Hogwarts. Sirius and James were lying in their beds. It was still hard to believe that Lily now knew everything about them being wizards.

"Looking forward to our fifth year," Sirius asked.

"Not really," James admitted.

Sirius laughed, not believing this. Then again, he hadn't met Lily then either.

"And why not," Sirius asked.

James rolled his eyes and gave Sirius a what-do-think look.

"One, I'm going to be hounded by Snape all year. I wouldn't be surprised if he even tells one of the professors what I did," James sighed.

He moaned and fell to the pillow.

"What's the other," Sirius asked.

"We're taking our O. this year," James said.

James turned as Sirius began laughing.

"Oh, come on. We've got nothing to worry about," Sirius said.

James yawned and started going through his books he had gotten for school.

"Still, I'll be happy when it's over," he said.

"Here, here," Sirius replied with a yawn.

James looked down at his books and laughed.

"What's funny," Sirius asked.

"Looks like old McGonagall has it in for us this year," James laughed.

Sirius sat up.

"Why you say that," he asked.

James waved his hand towards the books.

"You do realize that she requested six books," he asked.

"We'll manage," Sirius said.

James sighed and pushed the books away.

"I'm going to have no free time whatsoever," he said.

"You're overreacting," Sirius laughed.

"Think about it, Sirius. I'll have to manage studying for these tests on top of my regular homework and Quidditch practice," James said.

The two boys fell asleep soon after.

xxx

James and Sirius were walking out of the house, on their way to the Leaky Cauldron, when Lily cane running after them.

"You didn't think you'd leave without saying goodbye, now did you," she asked.

Sirius and James turned and smiled. Lily stopped in front of them as they dropped their trunks.

"Of course not," James said.

Lily sighed and rested her arms on James's shoulders.

"Will you be coming back next summer," she asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned around.

"You know it," James smiled.

Lily bit her lip.

"I'll see you then. Goodbye, James," she said.

James placed a hand on her cheek.

"Bye, Lily," he said.

Sirius eyes grew when he saw the pair in a fierce kiss.

"Ok… ok. That's enough," he said.

Lily's face was flush as they broke apart. She smiled and looked over at Sirius.

"Sirius, do me a favor and keep him out of trouble," Lily said.

Sirius laughed and threw an arm around James.

"I'm afraid that won't do any good," he said.

"And why not," Lily asked.

The two guys smiled at the confused look on her face.

"When he gets in trouble, I'm usually his crime partner," Sirius said.

Lily began shaking her head and laughing.

"Why am I'm not surprised," she asked.

"But don't worry. I'll tell Remus to," Sirius said.

"Why him," Lily asked.

"Well, he's the logical one in the group," Sirius explained.

James pulled Sirius's arm away.

"Not the sanest, but…" he began.

Sirius got a little tense.

"What's that supposed to mean," Lily asked.

James opened his mouth, but Sirius covered it quickly.

"Nothing," Sirius said.

James gave him a confused look as Sirius lowered his hand. Did Sirius actually think he'd tell Lily that Remus was a werewolf?

"We need to get going. Your parents are meeting us to take us to King's Cross," Sirius said.

Lily gave a small smile when James turned to her.

"I wish I could see you two off," she said.

James smiled and took her hand.

"So do I," he said.

Sirius allowed them to have a small kiss.

"You two have a good term," Lily said.

"You too," James smiled.

Lily looked down and took a deep breath. She then looked up and smiled, clearly trying to hide her sadness.

"Bye again, James. See you, Sirius," Lily said.

"Later, Lily," Sirius smiled.

They waved goodbye and walked away. From that point on, James and Lily couldn't wait for the summer holidays.

AN:

I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
